my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Incubus
Castle Incubus (Romaji: Kyassuru Inkyubasu; Kana: キャッスル・インキュバス) is the transformation-type quirk of Tatsuki Yoruma. Description Pre-Evolution Whenever Yoruma physical contacts an individual, Yoruma will be able to establish a telepathic bond between the individual and himself. Subsequently, as soon as the individual is asleep at the same time that Yoruma is asleep, Yoruma will be able to subject the individual to a nightmare. Within the nightmare, Yoruma will be able to attempt to utilize his control over the nightmare to frighten all or some of the individuals within the nightmare. Notably, if Yoruma succeeds at frightening all or some of the individuals within the nightmare, Yoruma will be able to absorb those individuals' fear into himself. Unfortunately for Yoruma, while he may be able to control the nightmare, he is not able to control the individuals within the nightmare. Consequently, Yoruma is unable to force any of those individuals into experiencing fear. As such, in order to inspire fear in the individuals within the nightmare, Yoruma has to actually succeed at frightening those individuals. In addition, Yoruma is also unable to prevent any of the individuals within the from waking up. As such, it is possible for Yoruma to accidentally frighten an individual a bit too much and thereby cause the individual to wake up before he is able to absorb any of the individual's fear. After Yoruma has managed to absorb an amount of fear, Yoruma will be able to utilize the fear in a variety of ways. First and foremost, Yoruma will be able to convert the fear into a fearful energy and then manipulate the fearful energy. Subsequently, Yoruma will be able to energize an entity with the fearful energy as a means of inspiring fear within the entity. Second, Yoruma can convert the fear into fearful matter and then manipulate the fearful matter. Third, Yoruma can fuel himself with the fear. And fourth, Yoruma can transform himself with the fear as well. Notably, as a function of its ability to establish a telepathic bond between Yoruma and a target, Castle Incubus allows Yoruma to detect and discern the emotions or thoughts of those whom are within 120 feet of him. However, it should be noted that Yoruma is NOT able to manipulate those emotions and thoughts. Post-Evolution During the Chain of Fear Arc of the All For One Saga, Yoruma had to combat Tatsuki Osamu while having his fear drained out of him by Tatsuki Omi. During the fight, because of the speed at which Omi was draining the fear out of Yoruma, Yoruma was unable to transform into his Dream or Nightmare forms. And to make matters worse, because Osamu was a berserker whom fought with instinct rather than any sort of plan, Yoruma was unable to make any effective use of his detection and discernment of Osamu's emotions and thought. Consequently, Yoruma was unable to compete with Osamu until... ...his quirk evolved! Formerly, Yoruma was unable to generate the fear that fuels his quirk. Instead, Yoruma had to collect the fear by draining the fear out of the people whom he managed to bring into and scare within his nightmare. And even after his quirk evolved, Yoruma continued to be unable to generate fear. However, Yoruma gained the ability to absorb the fear that he is experiencing at the moment of absorption. As such, Yoruma gained the ability to fuel his quirk with his fear! In addition, because Castle Incubus' evolution had been inspired by Yoruma's desire to protect his family and home from the cruelty and tyranny that Omi had subjected Osamu to, Castle Incubus' evolution endowed Castle Incibus with the ability to absorb hope of all things! As such, in stark contrast to the rest of the Tatsuki Clan, Yoruma is able to function through the absorption and manipulation of hope rather than fear. Though it should be noted that Castle Incubus has not lost its ability to absorb and manipulate fear. Notably through the use of hope, Castle Incubus is able to either negate or overpower the any fear-based effect such as a Tatsuki quirk or even Yāoláng Wǔshù! Forms Through the use of fear, Yoruma is able to transform into any of a trio of forms. Said forms are the Reverie Form, the Dream Form, and the Nightmare Form. Reverie Form The Reverie Form is the form that Yoruma prefers to remain within; in fact, Yoruma has managed to remain within it for a long enough time to convince most people that it is his base form! The Reverie Form is about defense. As a means of augmenting the durability of Yoruma's body, it condenses Yoruma's body and energizes Yoruma's body with fearful energy. Dream Form The Dream Form is the form the Yoruma prefers during his toughest of battles. It is about offenses. It energizes Yoruma's bones and muscles with fearful energy as a means of augmenting the durability of Yoruma's bones and the potency of Yoruma's muscles. Nightmare Form The Nightmare Forms is a form that Yoruma considers to be a last resort. It maximizes defense and offense alike! It encases Yoruma within an exoskeleton composed of fearful matter and then energizes the exoskeleton with fearful energy as a means of allowing Yoruma to maneuver the exoskeleton with as much ease as he is able to maneuver his body. Super Moves * Karnival Karnage: Phantasmagoria (Romaji: Kānibaru Kānēji: Fantazumagoria: Kana: カーニバル・カーネージ・ファンタズマゴリア) - Is a Super Move where Yoruma will convert fear into a fearful matter and then manipulate that fearful matter into an optical illusion. * Karnival Karnage: Horror (Romaji: Kānibaru Kānēji: Horā: Kana: カーニバル・カーネージ・ホラー) - Is a Super Move where Yoruma will convert fear into a fearful energy and then energize an individual with that fearful energy in order to inspire fear in that individual. ** Karnival Karnage: Thanatophobia (Romaji: Kānibaru Kānēji: Tanatofobia: Kana: カーニバル・カーネージ・タナトフォビア) - Is a Super Move where Yoruma will convert a massive amount of fear into a fearful energy and then energize an individual with that fearful energy in an attempt to frighten the individual to death. * Karnival Karnage: Thriller Ball (Romaji: Kānibaru Kānēji: Surirā Bōru: Kana: カーニバル・カーネージ・スリラー・ボール) - Is a Super Move where Yoruma will convert fear into a fearful energy and then utilize that fearful energy's ability to inspire fear as a means of triggering a number of a body's reflexes. Subsequently, through the body's reflexes, Yoruma will be able to manipulate the body in a manner that is reminiscent of how a puppeteer manipulates a marionette. Trivia * WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks